


Fractals

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, writeLGBTQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Based off the #writeLGBTQ prompt of the week, GlassRobbie had long heard the superstition of lightning striking sand and leaving glass, and he couldn't feel like that--Permanently mutated by a strike of energy that had entered his life suddenly.





	Fractals

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble bc i took a break from my normally scheduled fic to bring you pure unadulturated fluff

Amadeus rarely came back to LA to see Robbie between all the Champions missions, and on the rare occasion he  _was,_ the chances were that Robbie was in Avengers Mountain at the North Pole. But there was  _one_ saving grace to everything, and that was Jennifer. He'd told her about his growing relationship with Amadeus, and even as She-Hulk, she had her ways to make sure the two could get some goddamned alone time in the tower, away from cameras and builders. Which was where they were now.

The Celestial's eyes were massive, just like every part of him. It was as large as Robbie's bedroom in quarters, but he didn't need that much space. Not with Amadeus, who was the perfect temperature, perfectly shaped to sit in his lap at any given opportunity. Which was an opportunity Robbie always took. Though... Amadeus wasn't amused right now, because he had to "study" for his "geology final" or some shit. 

"What's a fulgurite?" Amadeus said, trying to snap Robbie to attention and away from the nap he was obviously about to take. He always knew exactly how Robbie cuddled up against his chest while he was trying to sleep, a right Robbie strongly reserved. First school work and the 10 hours a week at the shop to avoid quitting entirely, then the drilling and training from the Pecs of Freedom, and worst of all, obsessing over the absolute most boring set of trading cards ever. Oh nooooo.... Stilt Man is on the loose. Amadeus repeated the question, this time nudging Robbie awake. 

"Sand, something something, lightning, something something, 1800 degrees Celsius." Robbie turned over so that they were chest-to-chest and face-to-face. "I love your puppy eyes when you try to get me to study, you know," Robbie said, drowsily. "I'm gonna be fiiiine." He leaned up and pecked his lips "How about we just enjoy this afternoon and nap?"

"How about you tell me the three types of gradients in oceans?" his face remained unimpressed.

God, he was crazy about Amadeus. He knew what a fulgurite was, alright. It was the glass that formed when lightning struck sand or other silica heavy sedimentary deposits and the radical heat would conduct under the surface, fractaling out. It was also called 'petrified lightning' for that exact reason. Amadeus was his lightning. Before him, Robbie was eroding, only kept in place by Gabe, but even in the brief moments that he first realized he fell for Amadeus, he'd solidified him. It felt like Robbie had been somehow changed on a chemical level, every piece of him coming alive and transforming in the most beautiful way.

Amadeus wasn't much for his poetic comparisons, was more for the science than the literature. One day he'd tell Amadeus every thought he'd had about him, but for now? "Halicline, thermocline, pyncocline."


End file.
